1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems used to treat vegetation, and particularly systems used for distribution of treatments onto vegetation.
2. Background
For many types of vegetation, planting on raised beds results in improved drainage conditions. Planting on raised beds is also known to reduce disease development. Although planting on raised beds offers these and other advantages, planting in this manner can complicate the incorporation of vegetation treatments.
Incorporating herbicides, pesticides, fertilizers, and other types of vegetation treatments in bedded crops can be challenging. Building beds after incorporation can increase herbicide application rate and depth of incorporation, for example. For some herbicides to work effectively, a raised bed is built first then herbicide is applied to beds. Fields where beds are located, however, are often irregularly shaped and have rows which are spaced widely apart. The irregularly of fields and row spacing for bedded crops can pose several problems when applying vegetation treatments. The length of beds to be treated can also prevent proper application and incorporation of vegetation treatments.
Considering the various issues encountered when treating bedded crops, there is a need for improved vegetation treatment systems. The invention disclosed herein fulfills this need and provide further related advantages, as described below.